Ask The Host club
by Russia's Runa
Summary: from the writer who did ask akatsuki brings a favorie shojo to the ask series
1. Chapter 1

Ask the Host Club

Ask the Host Club

Runa: YAY. Since, Akatsuki one is on hiatis. I want to bring in one of my fav. Shojo series 9in the "ask" fics. Ouran High school Host Club.

Haruhi: this is so annoying. Why do we have to answers questions?

Runa: I said so. Plus I get to drool over the hottest guys on the planet.

Haruhi: Fine.

Hikaru and Kaoru: RUNA!!

Kaoru,Hikaru. Hi. Where's hunny, Mori, Kyoya, and Tamaki?

Kaoru: They are on their way.

Hikaru: Tono wants to bring you a present.

Runa: I hope it is not a dog . Like Coach Mitaka gave me.

(Flash back)

Mitaka: Runa, I want you to have Macenro.

(gives her the puppy)

Runa: Coach, I don't like dogs.

(ends Flash back)

Tamaki: I see. You don't like dogs..

Runa:Tamaki?!

Hunny, don't for get us.

Mori: ……

Kyoya: hello Runa.

Runa: Ok. Tamaki, do the disclaim. Twins. The rules and Hunny.

Hunny: Yes?

Runa: Eat Cake.

Hunny: Ok. Wait. Why is everyone working and me eating cake?

Haruhi: Because you like it

Tamaki: Runa Doesn't own Ouran. Belongs to Bisco Hiroshi.. She owns the plot.

Twins: Here are the rules.

Dares are allow.

Give hunny cake.

Make fun of Tamaki (Hey?!)

If you want yaoi, not here.

Runa:Thanks. Tamaki, what did you got me?

Tamaki: (gives her his teddy bear.)

Runa: Kuma-chan……


	2. Emo Kaoru

Ask the Host club

Ask the Host club!!

Runa; Yay for awhile, we have gotten your letters nad we only have 2 letters.

Kaoru: Come on, guys we need more letters.

Runa: Honey-san, do the disclaimer.

Honey: HAI!! Runa-chan doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club. She owns the plot.

Tamaki: this is from Skyspirit of breezeclan

_Hi, my name is Sophia, and I'm one of the rare(or so I think) Australian fans! And I have questions!_

1. Tamaki, I don't like you! Why? Why don't I like you? (trying to get him to admit his bad traits, not that I think he has many good ones)  
2. Kyouya, your so evil (and hot)! Will you marry my friend? (she hasn't read the series or seen the anime but she'd probably fall in love with you!)  
3. Honey I have some favors to ask of you: will you share your cake with me? will you let me hug Usa-chan? Will you call me So-chan? You are just SO KAWAII! I wanna hug you till you suffocate, but then I wouldn't be able to see you again so I wont...  
4. Hikaru and Koaru? You two are SO HOT! But your "twincest" thing is really annoying. Hikaru, how would you feel if I went out with your brother? (asking permission) XD  
5. Save the best for last! MORI! You are so HOT, the HOTTEST of all the Host club! I LOVE YOU! Will you Marry me? (don't tell Koaru!)

Tamaki: (tries to think Why she doesn't like him)

Runa: She hates you because you are a play boy.

Kyoya: I am afraid that I cannot marry your friend. I'm Not that cool

Runa You are too.,

Honey: For all of your questions, Yes.

Hikaru: I wouldn't care until you play "which is Hikaru" game. That's the only way you'll get to date him.

Mori:…….

Runa: Mori is awfully quiet today. Next we have YAOI? WHERE?!

_no yaoi?! aw...anywho  
Hunny-Sempai: So KAWAII! Will you share your cake with me?_

Tamaki: Why do you have a teddy bear?! Oo

Kyouya: Sorry but I never really liked you...and have you ever though of meating Kakuzu from "Naruto Shippuden?" you guys would be friends...you both like money...

Hikaru&Kaoru: You guys are totally awesome! though I favor Hikaru (sorry, Kaoru!!)

Haruhi: Why'd you cut off ALL your hair when you just couldda cut off the bit with gum stuck in it? Oo and...snicker I dare you to run outside and scream "I LOVE TAMAKI!!" muhahahahahaha is trying to ruin your relationship with...DARN IT! WHICH ONE OF THE HITACHIIN BROTHERS IS SHE GOING OUT WITH?! D:

Honey: Sure.

Tamaki: I had it since I was Born.

Runa Kakuzu, eh….. (snaps her fingers and Kakuzu appears)

Kakuzu: Where am I?

Runa: Kaku-san. You are with the host club.

Kakuzu: Runa, I thought you are with us, the akatsuki?

Runa: Well, I gave you guys a vacation.

Kakuzu: Oh really.

Kyouya: so you are kakuzu-san.

Kakuzu: Who's this chump.

Kyouya: I'm Kyouya Ohtori. I heard you like money.

Kakuzu: Yeah I do.

(The ended up talking about money)

Runa:Wow, didn't know that'll work.

Hikaru: Yay She likes me…..

Kaoru: ( in his emo corner)

Runa: Awww Kaoru-kun….

Haruhi, Do I have to?

Runa: Yes Haruhi.

Haruhi: (runs around) I LOVE TAMAKI!!"

Runa: Wow….. To answer that Question, she said it was bothersome, so she cut it.

Honey: so, what are you going to do?

Runa: well, I'll Just go on a date with Kaoru.

Kaoru: ?

Runa: The Only way to cheer him up. Next chapter is our guest………………Naruto

Read and review.


End file.
